Los últimos pensamientos de Hazel Grace Lancaster
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Aquellos últimos momentos pueden significar muchas cosas
Dicen que los años jamás pasan en balde... la verdad... tienen razón. La vida nos enseña muchas cosas y la verdad yo he aprendido bastante de ella

Me diagnosticaron el cáncer a los trece y bueno... nada ha sido fácil. Las quimioterapias y desde esa edad hasta lo que he vivido en estos mismos segundos... nada ha cambiado, el cáncer sigue conmigo y seguirá hasta que mi cuerpo deje de funcionar que se que falta muy poco para que eso ocurra

Hace algunas semanas me dijeron que el cáncer me recorrió todo el cuerpo y bueno... moriré. No se porque pero creo que no pasaré esta noche

El cáncer es una enfermedad horrible pero ¿saben algo? Me ha enseñado demasiado, me ha enseñado que la vida no es para siempre y que moriremos algún día. Eso lo aprendí de alguien especial para mi... una gran persona de la que aprendí bastante. Su nombre es... o fue: Augustus Waters. ¡Dios! Ese chico de una sola pierna que siempre decía que le aterraba el olvido pero ¡por favor! ¿El olvido a que?. A pasado aproximadamente un año después de que Gus se adelantó. Siempre digo se adelantó porque no podemos decir que se fue. Se perfectamente que algún día yo estaré en el mismo camino, y no solo yo, si no todos los que existimos

Fue demasiado lamentable que no pudiera hablar en mi funeral o que no tuviera la oportunidad de realizar mi pre-funeral y que estuviera presente en el... como lo dije- y lo sigo manteniendo- Augustus Waters fue mi gran amor de mi vida y gracias a él pude tener las mejores experiencias de mi vida pero aún hay algo que jamás llegué a decirle:

Augustus Waters:

Se perfectamente que tu deberás adelantarte en ese camino de la paz y sin sufrimiento pero la verdad habría deseado mucha más vida para ti... tú tenías que estar en mi funeral. Siempre recordaré cada momento contigo que pasé tanto en Amsterdam como en América y como en poco tiempo nos volveremos a reunir quiero decirte algo. Te amo Augustus... te amo como jamás creí enamorarme de alguien en mi vida. Contigo supe que no puedo fingir toda mi vida ser una granada, no he salido lastimada y tampoco he lastimado a alguien. Mis padres están sobrellevando mi enfermedad y saben que moriré.

No hablaré de mi enfermedad ni de mi próxima muerte así que te contaré algunos hechos que han pasado desde que tu corazón se detuvo:

Se que será un poco cursi pero te extraño... te extraño demasiado. Extraño tus metáforas y verte con un cigarrillo en los labios sin encenderlo. A veces me robo los cigarrillos de mi padre y me pongo uno en la boca. Me han descubierto varias veces preguntándome porque hago eso y yo solo me limito a responder que es una metáfora

¿Que podré decirte? Tus padres poco a poco han llevado bien tu falta de presencia y ahora junto con mis padres están ayudando a personas que viven lo mismo que nuestros padres con esas cosas de trabajo social

Patrick continúa en el Sagrado Corazón de Jesús diciendo que está bien estar sin bolas y tocando sus mismas canciones de motivación que siempre ha cantado, la verdad es que aún sigo yendo a esas pláticas porque me recuerdan a el día en que te conocí

Hace algunos días celebramos el cumpleaños de Isaac y a lo largo de este año ha tenido como cinco novias. Hace poco me pidió que lo acompañara a olvidar a la zorra de Mónica porqué ella tuvo el descaro de volverlo a buscar para que volvieran y bueno, compramos mas huevos pero solo que ya no servían y los volvimos a arrojar a su casa y su carro. Isaac se puso sumamente feliz cuando ella salió y la mayoría de ellos cayeron sobre su cara. Cuando se lo conté a Isaac no podía dejar de reír y le tomé una foto a Mónica llena de huevos, Isaac dice que espera a que inventen los ojos robóticos para poder verla... todos los días no ha parado de decir lo mismo

Gus, aunque Isaac no lo diga, te extraña demasiado, a veces sus padres dicen que va a tu casa y sigue rompiendo tus trofeos para que no se le olvide que los odiabas demasiado.

Posiblemente esta noche te acompañaré a tu largo camino sin fin. Estar inconsciente durante horas no es nada fácil, contando que me falta el aire continuamente, en estos momentos estoy en el Memorial de la UCI ¡Irónico! ¿no lo crees! Justo en el mismo lugar donde tú estuviste

Ya es hora Gus... debo acompañarte y la verdad me gustaron mis decisiones como a ti te gustaron las tuyas ¿Okay Augustus Waters?

FIN

Solo espero les haya gustado... la verdad tuve algunas dudas pero es mi primer fic con esta historia :)


End file.
